Marmalade Boy: The Wedding
by Diana-san
Summary: Miki and Yuu are getting married! But just as Miki prepares to walk down the aisle, she has second thoughts. To make matters worse, the groom suddenly disappeared. Oh, what a wedding to remember!
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT OWN MARMALADE BOY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**Chapter 1**

Miki Koishikawa looked into the mirror. She was wearing a stunning dress with sequins and beads strung all over. It was her wedding dress and today was her wedding day. She sighed happily. '_Only 6 more hours before I get married,' _Miki thoughtIt was 6:00AM and she was getting ready for the wedding. She took off her wedding dress and changed back into her casual T-shirt and sweats. She smiled. "I bet Yuu would marry me even if I wore sweatpants and a T-shirt," she said to herself. She came out of the bathroom and sat on the bed. She and everybody in the wedding were staying at the Hiroshima Resort. Even the guests were staying there. Miki and Yuu planned to marry on the beach which was across from the resort.

Miki looked out the window. She had a perfect ocean view and she could see the beautiful, clear blue ocean. Sea gulls were flying around and the area that was reserved for the wedding was sealed off to the public. Yesterday, the wedding crew had set up the tents for the wedding. She could see her best friend, Meiko Akizuki, arranging the flowers for the wedding. Meiko's husband, Nachan Namura, stood beside Meiko and together they worked on the flowers.

Miki sighed with a smile on her face. '_Someday that will be me and Yuu. Side by side,' _Miki thought to herself. She got up from the bed and went to the window. She opened it and stuck her head out.

"Good morning, Meiko and Nachan!" Miki shouted to the happy couple.

"Good morning Miki!" Meiko shouted back. Nachan waved to Miki and continued on working on the flowers. "I'm coming up Miki!" Meiko shouted to Miki. Miki nodded and closed the window. 5 minutes later, Meiko was in Miki's room.

"It's already 8:00AM! We need to get you ready Miki!" Meiko exclaimed.

Miki nodded. "I know but there's so much more to do."

"Never mind the minor details! Miki today is your wedding day and I want to make it perfect. I never had a fancy wedding so I want to make yours the best ever. And to do so, we need to get you ready!" Meiko said.

Miki agreed. Meiko was always right. "I'm going to call Arimi and Suzu to help you get ready," Meiko said. Meiko picked up the phone and dialed for Arimi and Suzu. In just under 10 minutes, Arimi Suzuki and Suzu Sakuma were at the door. Next to them was a pile of luggage.

"We're here!" Arimi cried out.

"I can't believe it! You're marrying Yuu today!" Suzu exclaimed.

"Uh… why is your luggage here?" Miki asked.

"Oh, you know… we brought a few things. Hair products, make-up, and everything we will need to prepare you for the wedding," Arimi explained.

Miki looked at the luggage outside of her room. "Are you sure all this is really necessary?"

"Definitely!' Suzu said.

"Don't worry Miki. We know what we are doing," Arimi said.

"I sure hope so," Miki said, uncertainly.

"Well, looks like everything is covered here. I'll be downstairs talking to the caterers about the food arrangements," Meiko said. "Good luck with Miki!" Meiko whispered to Arimi. Arimi smiled and nodded. Meiko went out the door and Suzu shut the door behind her.

"Well, let's get started shall we?" Arimi said with a smile. Suzu nodded. They escorted Miki to the bathroom and began preparing Miki for the big wedding.


	2. Chapter 2

I DO NOT OWN MARMALADE BOY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**A/N:** I'm so sorry for not updating for so long. -counts fingers- For NINE whole months? Oh well, I apologize. I haven't been writing much in fan fiction and been working on fiction press instead. Now, I haven't been doing either. -grins sheepishly- But, I started to work on chapter 2 after being inspired by some fan fiction that motivated me to write. Anyway, this is a short chapter but at least it's something.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Well…today is the day," Yuu said to himself as he looked into the full length mirror. He smiled as he thought about Miki worrying about any last minute details. He sighed. He wanted to see Miki but as tradition goes, the groom can't see the bride in her wedding dress. "Miki should be trying on her dress right now," Yuu said to himself again.

He heard a door knocked and went to see who it is. He opened it to find Ginta standing outside.

"Hey, are you ready? We have to pick up the rings from the jeweler before 7:00AM or we'll be stuck in the morning traffic," Ginta said. Yuu nodded and grabbed his jacket.

They walked to the parking lot where Yuu's car was parked. They drove down to the jeweler's place and parked in front of the store. As they walked in, a bell chimed signaling that customers had come in. The store owner walked out from the back and greeted Yuu and Ginta.

"We're here to pick up the rings," Ginta said.

The store owner nodded and took out a key from his pocket. He opened up a case and removed a small box from the case. He opened it to show Yuu and Ginta the two rings inside it. One was just a silver band and the other was a beautiful diamond ring. It was 18K gold and the diamond was shining in the sunlight that streamed through the door. Smaller diamonds were on the side of the big diamond. Yuu smiled and paid the man.

Yuu gave it to Ginta to hold and said, "Keep this safe."

Ginta nodded and replied, "You can count on me."  
Yuu nodded and smiled. "That's why you're the best man." They laughed and droved back to the resort.

* * *

"Oh! I'm so nervous! I think this dress is kind of itchy now that I think about it. Maybe we're getting married too soon. I mean it's not like we have to get marry right now. We're only 21. Oh. What do I do, Meiko?" Miki asked her best friend. Miki was having the jitters. She couldn't think straight nor can she talk straight. 

"Miki, everything will be fine. It worked out for Nachan and me and it'll work out for you too," Meiko said to soothe Miki. Miki still didn't look satisfied but she decided to take Meiko's advice anyway.

"Thank you Meiko," Miki said softly. She there next to Meiko while bathing in the warm sunlight.

They sat in silence for while before Meiko started talking. "Well, come on Miki. Let's get this wedding started."

Meiko tried to pry Miki off the bed but she wouldn't budge. "Miki……." Meiko said in a stern voice.

"But, but, but what if…"

Meiko sighed and sat down. "Miki," Meiko interrupted. "What are you worrying about?"

"Everything. How are we going to support ourselves? And there is just so much things to think about."

Meiko sighed. "Miki, Miki, Miki. You worry too much."

"You just noticed?" Miki said in a sort of sarcastic tone.

Meiko laughed. "Miki, I know you. Every time something good happens, you keep thinking of all the things that could go wrong."

"I don't understand.." Miki said.

"Don't you see? You are ruining your every chance for happiness."

"No I'm not."

"YES YOU ARE."

Miki frowned. "No, I'm….yea, I guess I am."

Meiko sighed. "There isn't anytime to ponder over that. I have to get you ready for your wedding."

Meiko pulled Miki up to her feet and guided her to the full-length mirror in the bedroom. "Just look at yourself, Miki. You are absolutely glowing of radiance. Everything will be fine."

Miki looked up and stared at herself in the mirror. The dress that she and Meiko looked so hard for looked extremely beautiful. She clasped her hands together and made a slight effort to smile. Miki nodded and turned to face Meiko.

"I'm ready."


	3. Chapter 3

I DO NOT OWN MARMALADE BOY OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS

**A/N:** Thank you to everyone for your nice reviews and for Minuto who convinced me to write another chapter. Yes, I felt bad for discontinuing after I read your review but it motivated me to write another chapter just so I can make myself feel good again. But truthfully, I'm not sure how far this story will go since I don't remember what I wanted to write about. I wrote this back in like 2005 so that's about one and a half years ago. The second chapter was written back then too but I just never completed it and posted it up until a year later. I'm hoping to complete this story so that I can say I actually finished writing a story. Anyway, enough of this chit chat and on to the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

Miki glanced at herself once more in the mirror. "I look like a marshmallow," Miki said as she sat back down on the bed. "Maybe it's better if I stay in here."

Meiko sighed in exasperation. "Then what would that make Yuu look like? An Oreo cookie without his cream?"

"So you agree that I look like a marshmallow?!" Miki cried out.

Meiko laughed. "Only the best marshmallow there is then." Meiko grabbed Miki's right hand and pulled her up from the bed. "Come on, Yuu is waiting for you."

Miki nodded as she lifted up the train of her dress. Meiko proceeded to help Miki carry the long train as Miki opened the door and walked out into the hallway. The walk down to the front lobby was a quiet one as Miki was lost in her own thoughts. When the two girls reached the lobby, there were only a few guests lounging in the sofas and doing whatever it was that they were doing. As Miki stepped out of the elevator and walked past the front desk, everyone looked up and stared at her. It was a normal thing for anyone to do. After all, it's not very often that you get to see a bride in her wedding dress and in a lobby of a resort. Or maybe you do.

Miki glanced at everyone who was staring at her. Some looked away because they were embarrassed to be caught looking. Others continued to look on from the corner of their eyes and some were just plain staring Miki down. The dark headed girl smiled at them and gave a small wave as she turned to the entrance door. When she walked up to it, the door opened automatically as if it was waiting for her to come out a long time ago. The bellman standing by the door smiled kindly at her and Miki gave a nervous smile back.

"You look beautiful," he said.

Miki nodded and blushed. "Thank you."

The soon-to-be-wife of Yuu Matsuura stepped out into the bright morning sunlight. Miki and Meiko went on the crossing the street and some cars stopped and honked in excitement. Miki heard someone scream a "congratulations" and a few more happy honks. She couldn't help but smile. Even strangers were congratulating her on her wedding day. That could only be a good sign, right?

Suzu and Arimi rushed over to Miki and Meiko. "What took so long? I thought you will never make it," Suzu exclaimed.

Meiko grinned. "Someone had some cold feet almost."

Miki laughed and shook her head. "Not anymore. I'm as ready as I'll ever be."

Arimi frowned. "Well that's too bad because I see some more areas where we need to fix."

Suzu glanced at Miki's face. "You're right. She doesn't have the model look yet. I'll call my hairstylist and make-up artist to come over right away."

Arimi nodded. "You go do that Suzu."

Suzu gave a nod as she pulled out a flashy pink cell phone from her purse. She walked away as she made a couple of calls to her agency.

Miki protested. "What are you talking about? I thought everything was completed."

Arimi shook her head. "No, there is still a lot more to be done. After all, you need to look your best when you walk down the aisle."

Miki glanced at Meiko for support but Meiko could only shrug and agree. "It's best if you listen to Arimi and Suzu. After all, they seem to know a lot more about this than I do."

Miki gave a fallen look. "But you were the one who actually got married already."

Arimi poked her head into the conversation going on between Miki and Meiko. "Yes, but Suzu did a commercial where she was a bride so she knows a lot of what is done to look like one. Plus, I wasn't reading all those magazines about weddings and grooms and brides for nothing."

Miki cried out, "But there isn't enough time."

Arimi glanced at her watch. "We have like three hours more before the wedding starts. That's plenty of time."

Suzu walked up behind Miki. "Besides, what are you so worried for?"

The frustrated bride gave a sigh. "I just think that if I don't do this now then I will never be able to do it."

Arimi patted Miki on the shoulder. "Don't worry. After all, what could go wrong?"


End file.
